Hydra Sisters: Show Me What You Can Do
by PrettyLittleHuman
Summary: This Is A Series of Songfic Oneshots about the Worchester Sisters: Part/Book 1. Hydra created identical triplets as their first effort to enhance human beings, and the sisters have proven themselves a force to be reckoned with. The Avengers don't know what's coming to them and neither does Hydra during a celebration. Circus by Brittany Spears. Warning: Violence, Gore, and Language.


**Show Me What You Can Do**

 **An Avengers Songfic**

It was a joyous occasion at the Hydra base. The commanders were gathered to celebrate a successful infiltration mission, as well as 5 years of dedication, by the Worchester Sisters: Makenzie, Elisabeta, and Tamera.

Three young women with the exact same face.

Intense green eyes, red hair, tall and all the rip age of 23.

Of course, each sister could be distinguished if they wanted to be. And, in social settings, they did. Elisabeta had purple lowlights strung throughout her red hair, which immediately distinguished which triplet she was. Tonight, at the party she chose a slink, black leather dress that revealed her back and cupped her breasts. Her purple and red locks done up with curls hanging by her ears.

Tamera could be found by looking at her right hand, where she wore a golden garnet ring on her index finger. She kept her hair untouched and long, and frequently decorated it with intricate braids and knots. At that moment, she was off in the corner of the room, away from the crowd of people with a young server who took a great interest in her scarlet gown of velvet. Her garnet finger tracing his jaw, eyes locking, and her left hand placed somewhere around his hip-though, having pressed him against the bar he'd previously been working, it was hard to tell its precise location from the outside.

Mackenzie had long since sliced her red hair short, despite keeping its natural color. Though between her sheer gold dress and matching jewelry, it was looking more strawberry blonde than red now. She stood regally with her sister, Elisabeta, across from her as they were both surrounded by chuckling officers and waiters refilling their quickly disappearing red wine. Mackenzie smiled and talked eloquently, recounting an incident during the mission with the group of (mostly male) commanders and their slightly higher up underlings. Though one man with blonde hair looked at her with significantly more interest.

"Of course, we decided using my ability was pointless." She explained, her smiling face glancing shyly at the blonde man before turning back to the others, "even by the time we'd finished in that area, reinforcements would've come anyway and the lack of response would reassure them there was something amiss."

The commanders nodded in understanding, while Elisabeta took a long, bored sip of her champagne. Mackenzie continued, looking at her with a flush of pride,

"So naturally, Beth called in Tamera to keep the building calm while she transformed into the head of the department, gave the proper codes for a false alarm." She said, gesturing to Elisabeta who just shrugged her champagne glass in response, "Honetly, I'm embarrassed to say I didn't get to do anything fun at all."

"Should we just celebrate your sisters then and let you go back to your room?" One woman with short brown curls suggested. Her tone suggesting it was a great joke but the context giving off nothing but boredom.

Though naturally the others hooted in praise, except Beth who kept drinking despite how much Officer Holmes stared her down to make her laugh at her joke through mere peer pressure. It bothered Elisabeta that the head of the tactical division at their Austrian branch of Hydra thought this would work, despite the fact they were both grown, adult women and not 15-year-old girls.

" _Elisbeta_ ," Commander Frost said in a mocking, condescendingly sweet tone, "We haven't heard your beautiful voice all evening. We miss your company!"

She gave something between a sneer and a smile to his shit-eating grin, removing her flute of alcohol from her lips just long enough to quip, "I'm right here, and my sister has an identical voice."

"He is right, though." The blonde officer, Damon Caldwell, announced as he stared at Mackenzie, "It is a gorgeous voice."

Caldwell had slipped his arm around Mackenzie's waist, who in turn placed her hands on his shoulders to draw him closer. She leant her forehead to his lips with a seemingly contented smile.

Meanwhile, Frost and a few others had ganged up on the still bored looking Beth, who'd said she didn't like talking. "Your sisters are so social though!" one commander humorously tried to counter.

Elisbeta looked over to Tamera who had left her now confused looking server, making a beeline towards them with a smirk.

The sisters shared a sarcastic grin across the room, Beth told the swarm, "She doesn't like _talking_ either."

Tamera threw an arm around her sister's shoulder, still smiling, "Who says good help is hard to find?"

Commander Frost grinned at the young girl, saying his next words as if they were the funniest in the world, "Miss Tamera, your sister tells us you're not very social. If that's true, what do you call all this?"

Tamera smiled, "Social Obligation."

Frost and the Officers laughed, and the first continued his friendly interrogation, "Well, what do you prefer to do with your time?"

Smirking, the long-haired sister took her arm off Elisabeta who closed in on Frost with her. The three of them ended up looking quite scrunched together, until Tamera brought her face close to the aged man's ear.

"You know what I like?" Asked Tamera, whose ringed hand raised over the man's glass of white wine. Her thumb clicking open the garnet to allow a white powder to fall into the beverage. Beth hovering over them to cover the transaction and flipping her gaze here and there to look out for keen observers.

Finally, Tamera answered in her ear, "Single men." The Commander looked down to see her now closed-ring finger tapping on his wedding ring. He kept grinning as he wagged a finger at her, "You little tease, you!"

Waving their goodbyes, the sisters' smiles immediately dropped when their backs were turned to them.

"What's-his-nuts told me there's shrimp. We can joust with the mini cocktail swords."

Immediately bringing her mood up, Elisabeta looked eagerly around the room as she let out a hum of approval at the prospective fish and friendly fighting.

Meanwhile, Mackenzie and Caldwell had gone off to a table where they sat very close, occasionally stealing a few passionate kisses to avoid being stared at.

"See now? I told you we'd have fun. Even your sisters matured enough to enjoy it." Damon told his girlfriend.

Mackenzie nodded, her once elegant and regal posture now slumped and rigid. "It wasn't the party I disapproved of, it's the company we keep."

"Oh, you don't like my company, do you?" Damon said with an edge in his voice.

Her guilty eyes shifted up to his, her hands entreatingly taking his face in her hands as she assured, "No, of course I do. Don't be silly-"

" _Mac_." Caldwell stated, taking both her hands off his now serious face and keeping them in vice-like grip, "I told you not to complain. We're surrounded by our bosses right now, and we don't want to make a scene just when everything is going well."

Mac nodded, her eyes still guilty as she promised, "And we won't."

Caldwell smiled, loosening one hand to brush her cheek gently, "That's my good girl." He said, bringing her forward for another kiss.

The hollering and clinking of glass broke the spell as everyone looked up to see the head of the base, Baptiste, looking quite drunk at the front of the room with an uncharacteristically goofy grin on his face.

"Everyone! Seeing how the night is growing dim, I would like to say a few more words for my girls before we all start heading off to our bedrooms… Or perhaps our more friendlier colleagues' beds!"

Everyone, even Mac and Damon chuckled a little at that, and Tamera raised her glass of champagne a little higher than most at the honorable mention.

"Bring them up her! Come my girls! Single file now!" He shouted over everyone clapping in approval to the sisters who promptly stood in line at the front beside Baptiste, which Mackenzie at center and her sisters on either side.

"Twenty-three years ago, when I signed that form to approve genetic testing. I couldn't have told you that permission slip from any of the others I'd signed that day, let alone that week! But now, I pride myself to say that I approved-right from the start- what led to our newest creations! Mackenzie Worchester with her ability to stop time with both her mind and her charm!"

There was a low round of applause as Mackenzie nodded gracefully in thanks.

"Elisabeta, my personal favorite, who can transform better than that so-called trickster god Loki!"

Waving like royalty, Elisabeta eyed her audience with a smirk.

"Don't think I forgot you, Tamera!" Baptiste assured, "Who, if I say so myself, can steal all our hearts."

A low chuckle rang as the sweetly-smiling Tamera replied, "Or stop them."

Deafening silence took place as half the guests and the entire serving staff started bleeding from every pore on their bodies. The unaffected guests looked horrified before the officers grabbed their guns, only to be frozen in place as Mackenzie lifted her hands.

All that left were the enhanced officers and commanders, including Damon, who started in towards the girls.

Elisabeta's heart raced as her power reformed her body, her hands now long clawed paws and her head turned into a nearly gigantic looking wolf's head. She leapt onto two of the enhanced, biting and clawing until she was covered in blood from head to foot.

Three other enhanced were still posing a problem: one with the power of super strength and agility, one with fire, and one with ice. The girl with ice powers froze all the liquid beverages in the room and attempted to move them towards Mackenzie, but she just froze them right before they hit her. When one of the enhanced summoned a ring of fire to save his comrades, a gold whip ensnared his ankle and dragged him and his flame right into the path of the ice queen whose gown caught fire and began to sizzle her flesh. Distracted by his partner's death the fire starter was too slow to react when Mackenzie sliced his throat open with a dagger.

Mackenzie just barely looked up in time to freeze the buffet table that the final enhanced threw at her, along with a few more tables and chairs.

As the enhanced ran forward, Tamera used the strategically placed mid-air floating objects to jump up from each of them until she landed on the soldier's broad shoulders. Her hands clawed around his head with a look of euphoria on her face, while his looked pale and weak as he dropped them both to the ground. Just before they did, Tamera snapped his neck with her stolen adrenaline rush of strength.

All was quiet except for the blood gargling of Damon Caldwell, on the ground and surrounded by the dead. Mackenzie rushed over to him with a look of panic on her sweating face, she examined his face quickly before turning to her sisters.

"Tamera! Get over here! Quickly!" She pleaded.

Tamera came over with a look of annoyance as she dropped her whip to reach into her bra for something and unclasped a vial from her necklace, "For pity's sake, I told you to keep your boy-toy drinking the champagne not the wine."

With a few maneavers, Tamera dipped a few drops onto what looked like a wafer that she placed under Damon's tongue before putting a few more drops of from the vial into his eyes. Mackenzie held Caldwell's head in her lap as her sister worked, she said bitterly, "You seem to have come prepared."

"Well, what can I say? Your boy-toy's an idiot." She said finishing up, "Everything good, Bet?"

Elisabeta, having transformed back into her normal appearance, had blood dripping down her chin and front which she licked from the corners of her mouth. She nodded, walking over to the corpse of Baptiste. She remembered the words he repeated to them all the time, _You're nothing without me! None of you! Everything about you was given to you by me! I am your CREATOR!_

With those words in mind, she sneered down at the corpse, "Then we must be your monsters."

As the women escaped with the unconscious, but living, Damon Caldwell they did not see an agent who looked at them with utter shock as they fled into the distance before the sun rose.

This man would never forget the horrors he witnessed after purposefully coming late to the party on Baptiste's request.

He had seen a sample of what the Worhester Sisters could do.


End file.
